


Ecstasy

by MajiLovePrincess



Series: Smutember 2020 [29]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Established Relationship, F/M, Non-Explicit Sex, PWP, Praise, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajiLovePrincess/pseuds/MajiLovePrincess
Summary: Fire burned in her eyes, turning him to ash beneath their intensity. Yet her touch on his chest was so tender. The words of praise on her lips molded him into something new. A Phoenix born from her fires.
Relationships: Kurusu Shou | Kurusu Syo/Nanami Haruka
Series: Smutember 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905265
Kudos: 12





	Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t quite sure if this one was M or E. I don’t think it’s explicit enough to warrant the higher rating. 
> 
> This one feels like a different writing style. I hope you enjoy it!

Syo’s head tipped back onto the pillow as a moan was drawn from his lips. He watched Haruka with hazy eyes, his hands anchored to her hips.

Her hips.

He could still picture the way they had swayed to the music earlier. The way she had been grinding against him, slow and teasing, was something he’d never even dreamed of.

There was a corrupting influence at work, and when Syo found out who it was, he’d have to thank them because god, damn, she was killing him in all the best ways.

Haruka rocked herself on his lap, stretched and dripping wet around him. Fire burned in her eyes, turning him to ash beneath their intensity. Yet her touch on his chest was so tender. The words of praise on her lips molded him into something new. A Phoenix born from her fires. 

“Nanami,” he moaned. Even her name felt like a brand in his throat.

Her hips moved faster. “Syo-kun,” she gasped, her sweet voice making him throb. 

He watched the bounce of her breasts and her hair as she moved. A light layer of sweat, just enough to catch the light, dampened her skin, making her look holy in the dimness of the room.

Of their own accord, his hips were moving. Years of dance practice made keeping with her rhythm an instinct, freeing his mind to drink her in. To feel every movement through every nerve in his overwhelmed body. 

Haruka whined above him, her head tipped back to reveal the muscles of her throat. Syo watched them move as she sang his praises and moaned her pleasure into the heavy air.

So much. So close.

She bent forward, her hands planted on either side of his head now. 

Her burning cheeks were so close that he could see the faint freckles below her blush.

“Syo-kun,” she murmured, her lips almost brushing his. “I’m close.”

He couldn’t tell who closed the gap, but suddenly their lips were together. Chapped and hungry. 

He could taste the lingering bitterness of his release on her tongue, and undoubtedly she could taste herself on his. 

His painted fingernails sank into the soft skin of her hips as they moved faster. They were chasing that wave of ecstasy. So close they could almost touch it.

Close. She gasped, her toes curling into the sheets by his knees.

Close. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, running the tip across the points of her teeth as he swallowed her sweet noises.

Close. And then... suddenly, they had arrived. Haruka first, grinding down hard to get more friction as she cried his name, and then Syo moments later, choking back a curse as he held her tight.

Spent, she lay on his chest, her content sigh ruffling his bangs. 

He traced music notes on her hips, letting them lay skin-to-skin for a while longer.

He had a condom to discard, and he didn’t particularly want to sleep in the damp spot beneath his back, but those problems could wait. 

For now, there was only Haruka, soft and warm on his chest.


End file.
